Pandora's Box
by Aeris Gainsbrough
Summary: Based on the Greek Mythology, Paradona is created by the highest gods and given to the brothers who created man..... along with a box..... Will they accept her....? Please R
1. The Fire

  
  
The wing was blowing throughout the clouds gently as the gods of the mountain felt themselves enjoying their time in the pleasurable company of one another. Smiling, and laughing, they rejoiced in their new creation of the world and the creatures among them, easily controlled by their wise knowledge and powers.  
  
Among the gods, were Prometheus and his younger brother, Epimetheus who snickered at each other in spite, thinking of what they were going to do. They eyed each other tempting as they fixed their delicate robes and watched the other gods, namely, Aeolus, the god of all winds, Poseidon, ruler of the seas, and Hephaestus, god of the fires perform tricks with all three of their powers combined to impress Zeus and his beautiful wife Hera.  
  
Hephaestus seemed to be in Epimetheus and Prometheus's particular interest. They gazed at him wildly, fantasying their own trick as they watched the balls of fire spin in his glowing hands in swift circles with the help of Aeolus's powerful wind.  
  
Hades held back from the crowd, sitting upon his own creation of a black tethered chair, lined with skulls that dripped medicinally with the blood of the souls he had collected throughout the ages. He seemed to sulk dreadfully while relaxing within his seat, allowing his elbow to rest upon the arm of the forbidden chair, pulling his hand to him upwards to rest his head upon it. Near him, sat Morpheus, deep in slumber, his thoughts within his dreams darting from his head down through the clouds towards the new world to seduce their minds with his fantasies.  
  
Despised by her own thoughts, Persephone sat backed to Hades chair, her body set in the same way as his own. Since their marriage she had begun to hate herself and it seemed to ruin the springs on the earth now, frosting them over in hate, despair for her unwilled marriage. Her once beautiful green dress that flowed to the earth and covered it with fresh grown vivid green grass, now spoiled brown, burning with her heart in distaste and disgust.  
  
Zeus seemed to take no notice of the couple as they sat in darkness amongst themselves, hiding from the rest of the crowd. Hermes and Eros seemed delighted though, holding their heads high with bright smiles of joy and love as they stood proudly between Hera and Demeter, clapping in joy of the tricks. Hercules clapped happily from his crib next to Zeus, giggling uncontrollably at the site of the water that flowed in deep waves around the circling flames and Aphrodite looked onto him, smiling brightly as her golden blonde hair flew gently and swarmed around her figure with the little wind that Aeolus failed to control and fell towards the earth.  
  
"Look, we have to wait" whispered Epimetheus secretly to his brother, trying to conceal his smile of interest at the flames that continue to spin. Prometheus through his arms to his chest, crossing them impatiently at this remark as he scowled in the mention of waiting.  
  
"Wait, for what?!" he cried back to Epimetheus as he shot him a pleading look and then turned when their eyes met.  
  
"Just. wait.." The brother begged as he raised his smooth peach glowing hand and motioned it down, signing to keep his voice down as he caught Zeus's eyes upon them in curiosity.  
  
"Boys, please," Zeus began as he stood from his mighty throne and opened his arms in welcome, his voice booming from the ends of the wisp ping clouds as a smile crossed his face, a smile that said "I know you're hiding something". Despite the warning expression, the young gods ignored his smile and stood themselves from their seats within the clouds against the grand coloumns that rose farther into the heavens. They moved in closer to the gathering and all eyes turned on them, curiously in judge of why Zeus had suddenly called them.  
  
Aeolus had cut his act, Poseidon and Hephaestus followed his action quickly, disintegrating their powers back into their bodies. Hera looked to Zeus for answers for the sudden interruption as Hercules's continuous giggles ceased.  
  
The brothers approached the ruler and bowed their heads in respect to him, cutting all thoughts from their minds to hide all that they needed for that moment.  
  
"You two seem more then live enough to enjoy this day, I feel that you boys may be left out if you sit back their with Hades and his grumpy self." Zeus coolly remarked as the group of gods and goddess broke into a furious laughter at Hades.  
  
Hades seemed to mumbling something under his breath, but it was too low for any other to hear him. Disgusted, Hades removed himself from his chair that evaporated instantly and turned to his wife, Persephone, reaching down towards her. She did not seem to resist as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her upwards and they walked silently off towards the golden gates to return to the underworld.  
  
Epimetheus and Prometheus joined with their laughter as they turned and watched Hades and Persephone disappear into the darkness but then quickly turned back to Zeus, felt they had served their purpose to his call and placed themselves next to Poseidon and Hephaestus.  
  
Zeus seemed to allow this and replaced himself as well back into his seat, nodding in agreement to their decision, gracefully closing his eyes as he did so. His neatly combed white hair flowed to his next while his velvet shimmering white robe swept back into his seat carved from the clouds.  
  
Hespera suddenly approached Zeus, nodding her dark sparkled diamond head at him in pardon.  
  
"Please sir, it is time." She whispered as she rose herself up, her body glittering with the stars from heaven as her graceful body flowed with the darkness of the night.  
  
"Of coarse, Hespera! Of coarse!" He bellowed as he stood from his seat and clapped his hands to regain the attention of the others. "I'm afraid I must end this party everyone, for night seems to have come and must cover our grand new world and newly created species of man. I welcome you all back here tomorrow when Eos wakes us all with the glorious golden sun to rejoice again as we watch this species flourish with our wonderful gifts of nature." He finished and Eos smiled to him, her body radiant with the rays of the sun. The gods all separately departed then, all bowing their heads as they sunk through the clouds and descended to their parts of the world for the long rest full night.  
  
Swiftly, Hephaestus turned his movement towards the volcanoes that steamed high with smog and smoke from the intense lava that shifted silently within their bowels. Unknowingly though, the two young brothers, Epimetheus and Prometheus, silently fell closely behind the man as he continued to descend closer to his home.  
  
"Now can we?" Prometheus asked, temptation rising in his voice as he gazed at burning waters below.  
  
"Yes." Epimetheus whispered to him as Hephaestus disappeared into the fires, a smile crossing his face.  
  
Quickly, Prometheus went into a dive towards the trees nearby that seemed torn and useless. Landing softly onto the ground, he darted his grand blue eyes to each side as he clipped a small branch from the dead tree and returned to his brother's side, his grin widening in excitement.  
  
"You're turn!" he cried as he held out the branch to Epimetheus who instantly took it and dove towards the opened volcanoes and stopped before touching the red substance. Slowly, carefully, he dipped the dead stick into the ooze and then lifted it just as quickly as it burst into flames. Satisfied, he flew back to his brother and they both stared at one another evilly as their eyes narrowed as their smiles grew to their maximums.  
  
"Let's go." Epimetheus told him, his voice deeper now, filled with temptation as they drove off towards the nearest cool mountains. The soft grudges of man were inside, they knew that sound all to well for they had watching the new species practically the entire day before the party, studying the beasts that were suppose to grow up and become them. They ravaged at their spoils from a recent hunt, slicing open the insides of the mammoth that they had taken down and it caused the brothers to recoil in distaste.  
  
"This should help them." Prometheus remarked as he lowered his eyes to the burning branch but then something caught his eye, the branch was disappearing too fast, there was no way to keep it going.  
  
"Epimetheus!" he cried as he pointed to the fire as it hit his brother's hand. In shock and pain, Epimetheus through down the stick as he brought his hand to his pale lips and held it there to ease the pain and to keep himself from shouting.  
  
"Damn!" Prometheus started as he glanced down at the burnt twig as the fire quickly disappeared from the end as it hit the ground, "We need to try something else, carrying the fire from Hephaestus isn't working.this is the third time we've tried this and I was hoping this would be the last!" he finished, his voice filled with anger and disappointment as he turned his gaze away from the stick to the men.  
  
"Well." Epimetheus started as he finally finished blowing the remains of his burnt hand to cool it, "I know another way, a faster one. but there is a risk, brother.."  
  
"What risk could there possibly be that's to much for us?" Prometheus cried out, as he waved his arms upwards in discord.  
  
"Zeus.." He whispered in answer and Prometheus stopped dead, his expression fading quickly into a dreadful face to his brother's solution.  
  
"Z-Zeus? W-What does he have to do with this?" He asked, his voice low now, shaking in fear of the name spoken.  
  
"His lightning.. We could conjure up a grand storm and send the lightning to man's nearby trees." He quickly informed him, taking his gaze from the ground, to the men, to the sky.  
  
"Yes. yes, yes, yes!" Prometheus agreed, his expression returning without the slightest trace that he had thought the matter over for even but a second.  
  
"You agree to these risks then?" Epimetheus asked warning, his voice tone as low as his brother's was when frightened.  
  
"Yes, lets just do this now! I hate patient!" he shouted eagerly to his brother and shot his body up towards the heavens. Epimetheus nodded as he watched his brother disappear into the clouds and then quickly followed.  
  
He caught sight of his brother within seconds, his feet dangling from below a shallow cloud, and he mimicked his brother by popping his head up next to his. They stared at the darken home of Zeus and his family, Hespera definitely had done her job by lighting the heavens up with her beautiful stars and velvet black skies that dimly lit the place enough to see where they were going. The two brothers slightly moved inward, pushing the clouds up passed their shoulders, their waist, and then, finally their feet. Cautious expression plastered onto their faces. Darting their eyes, they finally gave in deep sighs of relief to hear their masters asleep, including young Hercules, their deep snores filling the air, giving it the perfect thunder effect.  
  
Grinning wickedly to one another, they raced to the opposite side of their home and quickly broke through the doors that kept Zeus's weapons hidden from his son.  
  
There they stood, the golden rods that were bent into zigzagged shapes, the grand bolts of lightning that they had longed for. Prometheus made a move to reach for them but then suddenly stopped, his hand shaking in fear. Epimetheus looked to him confusion of his brother's act but then it finally hit him that he was scared of what Zeus might do if he found out. Smiling proudly at his older brother, he moved bravely passed him into the room, reached out and clutched the deadly weapon. It sparked in his hand in reaction but did not singe it, only glowed brighter in satisfaction, as if it were showing off to the others how it had been picked instead of them.  
  
Feeling they had gotten what they needed, Epimetheus quickly turned and headed out of the room, and pointed to Prometheus to close the doors quietly to look as if nothing had been disturbed. The brothers finally turned to one another and smile again with utter satisfaction pouring upon their faces as they leapt from the clouds and headed towards the earth again.  
  
The snores from Zeus and his son still boomed against the sky, faking the sounds of thunder. The brothers knew now they could not control the winds or the rain but feeling the thunder was enough to satisfy the curiosity of man, they descended farther upon them.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Epimetheus asked, as he eyed his brother as Prometheus nodded excitedly while his eyes widen, his hands pressed together against his chest as he stared down at the men circling the small batch of twigs, their mammoth spoils growing colder by the second.  
  
Without thought, Epimetheus gripped the bolt tightly within his fist and drew back his arm as far as it could grow, and lunged it straight for the bundle of sticks, instantly igniting them into a fit of flames that danced wildly and scared off the men in a hurry. They scattered behind rocks quickly to hide in fear of the striking blast that echoed off the walls of the stone cold mountain. When the sound finally ceased the snoring had stopped, dropping their hearts instantly into their stomachs but then it seemed to restart and they reassured themselves safety as they took in several deep breathes and began to watch the men's reactions to their new weapon.  
  
One man, finally crouched down and moved towards the burning sticks, fur from his hunts covering his cold body but kept a full stench as his odor filled both brother's noses, making them instantly recoil and throw their hands up to their faces. They winced from the smell but kept their eyes on him still as he slowly reached down and gripped the non-burning end of the stick and lifted it to his face. It seemed to delight the man, making him jump in joy as he drew it closer and closer to his face, seeming to now, really enjoy the warmth but then he pushes it against his face and through it to the ground, screaming in pain.  
  
The brothers winced again at this reaction as if they had felt the pain themselves as they watched him double back and drop the fire into the ground, but then they started to chuckle amongst themselves in both amusement and pity for the man's mind. They became so wrapped up in their thoughts and humors that, they failed to notice that. the snoring had ceased.  
  
It did not take long for Prometheus to notice this though. He quickly grabbed his younger brother's shoulder and shook it forcefully as he slapped his other hand over his mouth and stared up into the heavens, fear overtaking his body.  
  
"Shhh. Zeus.." Prometheus whispered as they sulked back farther towards the ground in secret and complete fear now, trying to hide from the one that could destroy them. Prometheus kept his hand still upon his brother's lips, hushing them in total silence, but a roar broke it and a bolt of lightning shun forward and struck them both, but in a different matter. Epimetheus struggled heavily against the bolt as it seemed to tie around their bodies, latching them together as if they were hooked and about to be reeled in. Fighting to break free, Prometheus finally broke his muscled arm out of the bolt's grasp and ripped his brother free from it is clutches.  
  
"PROMETHEUS!!! EPIMETHEUS!!!" Zeus cried out in a fit of fury as he rode down towards the two, shaking in anger and hatred. The brothers stood in shock, not moving an inch, completely devoured in their frighten stages, their mouths dropping as if wanting to scream, but no sound passed their lips. Their hair was ruffed up by the fuming wind that seemed to warm up quickly with each second that Zeus neared them. It was Epimetheus who finally broke out of his shock and ripped at his brother's arm and began to dive through the mountains, head first to break the wind faster for they knew, Aeolus, was deep in his slumber. They became desperate, looking for any way out of their misery that was soon to befall them, but could find no ail for it as they glanced around. They knew they were immortal, no thing on this earth could harm them, no sharp rock, nor dreaded animal could spear their hearts in a quick and painless death, no amount of water could fill their lungs and choke the air from their bodies, no fire was hot enough to melt their troubles away, it was all up to them, only to run.  
They tugged on the mountain's side, pushing it forcefully to gain more speed to outrun their master. Nothing seemed to work though, for every thrust they made, he made double the speed, only seconds from them.  
  
Earth was nearing them faster, they could both see the bottom that was littered with stones that jabbed up towards them. Hades would have loved to see them dive into them, only to be shot back up into Zeus's grasp. The idea would have surely thrilled him, watching a god die would be like getting to be in Zeus's place himself, for Hades for he would be able to control the dead god to do his bidding without problems anymore. They both dreaded to see that, but could think of nowhere else to go but down. Prometheus closed his eyes tightly as he pulled Epimetheus equally along side him, readying to strike the rocks. only a second from them. then. BOOM, it seemed as if they were hanging from a swinging rope.  
Zeus had reached them, both hands clutched on the back of their long robes' necks', tugging hard back against them, inducing the tightly around their throats. They were dead, they knew it was coming, now all Zeus had to do was lift his hand and dispel their immortal bodies, cause them to be mortal again, and it would be over. Epimetheus could just imagine Hades and his wife pulling up a chair below them as they watched the three Fates gather around them with their life threads, just reading to cut them. Bracing themselves for this, they clutched their eyes tightly, let their arms hang lifeless beside their bodies and hung together in wait. but to their surprise. nothing happened.  
  
Zeus was flaring with anger, they both knew it, there plan had gone through, but flawed at the end, failing to remember the sound the bolt made out of their excitement and temptation. They cringed as they hung but a sudden gasp of confusion was let off from the tip of their tongues as they were suddenly shot upwards, dragged by their robes into the clouds, their bodies being whipped by the wind in punishment. As quickly as they had started, they had stopped as well, landing on the soft clouds beneath their feet. Zeus finally let go of their robes and pushed them back so they both tripped and fell upon their backs.  
  
"You!" Zeus cried at first pointing at the both of them, his finger leveled right inbetween them, "You! YOU! INFIDELLS!! How DARE you break upon the grounds of MY home! Steal the sacred bolts and strike them at man!! How DARE YOU GIVE THEM FIRE!! The ONLY one suited for that, is myself or Hephaestus to perform!! NOT YOU TWO!!! You have defined these grounds and stolen MY weapons that could prove as a COMPLETE danger to the ENTIRE WORLD!!" Zeus boomed, his nostrils flaring in rage as his fists shook violently as he glared down upon them, his eyes looking as if they were about to burst into flames themselves. They refrained from opening their mouths though Epimetheus did part his lips as if to speak but shut them instantly when he met eyes with Zeus.  
  
"I can NOT undo what has been done! NOR is there ANY punishment equal to this crime that you have committed! However, I warn you now, I swear, there will be punishment someday soon to come for this heinous act! I will come to you with your punishment, and it shall be swift and vengeful!! Now GO! GO FROM MY SIGHT!!" He finished, throwing his arm up, pointing towards the ground. Both gods sunk into the gods and fell what seemed like, an eternity towards the ground, but finally struck it hard. There was no mark for their landing, but it stung none the less. For a few seconds, they stood and only stared back up into the heavens, wondering why Zeus did not just end it for them right there and then, but it seemed he wanted them to suffer a punishment worse then death.. What that was. they never wanted to find out.. Sulking back now, they both separated and broke into a run towards their homes, like frighten little mice that scurried to their holes, on opposite sides of the world, they vanished into the earth, hoping to sleep the night away and forget what had happened, especially wishing the same. for Zeus. 


	2. The Discussion

Silently, the bright golden sun began to rise; Prometheus was the first wake from his deep slumber, catching sight of Eos as she slipped quietly through the sky, bringing dawn quietly around Apollo who slowly pushed the sun passed the horizon.  
  
Blinking, he tried hard to gain conscience, but the night before finally clicked into his mind, instantly setting a sour look upon his face. He turned to his brother, looking at him while slept peacefully. Epimetheus was out, and did not look as if anything could wake him, his face was blank, not one single emotion lay upon it, it was as if Hades had swept away his soul during the dormant night while both of them had been asleep.  
  
The soft winds were beginning to blow now, Prometheus could only guess that Aeolus had awaken shortly after himself. He gently pulled his knees to his chest, holding them tightly to him with his tender bulged arms. He sighed deeply in regret to what they had done the night before.  
  
"I swear, there will be punishment someday soon to come for this heinous act!"  
  
The words haunted his mind, no doubt Morpheus picked up his thoughts by now, Epimetheus's would have been much stronger. Burying his eyes into the palms of his hands, he only wished that Hypnos could sweep him back into his slumber and allow him to disappear from the world for the day.  
  
A booming crash shot Prometheus from his seat, instantly took his thoughts from his mind and caused them to disappear. All thoughts seemed to just vanish as he turned his attention to Mount Olympus. Apparently Zeus was still furious with the both of them, probably even more upset that they were not even there at the moment.  
  
He pitied Hera and Hercules, feeling that they might be frighten by his rash actions. Were they even aware of their robbery from the night before? He wondered as he stared at the flashing clouds. Hermes was probably having the time of his life, dodging each bolt that Zeus hurled into Aeolus's creations.  
  
If only they had their powers.. Even Persephone's would have helped them, but he personally favored Eros's more. One strike of his arrows to Zeus's ass would have made him focus more on Hera then them.  
  
Slow low grunting, turned Prometheus's attention back over to his brother as he caught him slightly stirring against the ground.  
  
"Prometheus?" he whispered as he reached down towards his left side and pushed himself to his knees.  
  
"Yes?" Prometheus responded as he turned back to the mountain, his eyes reflecting back the fear in what was left of his condensed mind.  
  
"How long ago did you wake?" he asked curiously as he released a long deep vigorous yawn and stretched out his arms, cracking them behind his head playfully, as if trying to annoy Prometheus purposely.  
  
"Not to long ago." he answered, his eyes stilled glued to the clouds like the sap was to the nearby trees.  
  
"Is that-,"  
  
"Zeus?" Prometheus finished for him as he turned his head to gaze down at his brother, fear still filled in his eyes, and Epimetheus seemed to notice it almost immediately and turned to hide his stupidity.  
  
"Do you think we should-,"  
  
"Go up there?!" Prometheus ended again mockingly as if telling him to stop talking, his tone low and utterly annoyed.  
  
"Well. yeah." Epimetheus cautiously spoke as if trying to decide while he spoke whether or not what he was saying was at all right.  
  
"Of coarse not!! Skinned alive before the rest of the Gods?! Is that really what you want?!" boomed his brother, his fear turning into anger and complete annoyance now as he glared down at him.  
  
"Are you suggesting we hide from the captain of all Gods!? Is that even possible, brother?! He knows all! If he thinks us to make a break for it, he will call his Sirens upon us!! In addition, even if we get away from them, he still has the Fates! No one can escape them!!" Epimetheus cried out as he stood to his feet, his own anger over powering Prometheus's now as he towered over him.  
  
Prometheus remained seated staring up at his younger sibling, his face unchanged, then without consolation, turned his gaze back to the mountain once again in disapproval.  
  
Quick winds began to shoot through them, whipping their robes back against the whistling trees. The familiar holler from another God twisted their ears and the direction it was coming from, sideways from the mountain. Hermes's gold tinted tiny wings came into view flapping madly as if out of control. Prometheus stood up quickly and held his arms out to catch Hermes, to avoid letting him bash into a nearby tree.  
  
Aeolus must have been the cause because the wind was much to forceful to be any of the main wind Gods, like Boreas, the North, Zephir, the West, Notus, the South, or Eurus, the East. infact, neither of the brothers could have recalled seeing any of the four at the party the night before, only Aeolus had showed that day. Crashing into him, Prometheus was thrown onto his back hard by Hermes's blow and laid there for a short moment while the wind finally died down and Hermes floated from his stomach, his wings weaken and frail.  
  
"Whoa. what's the rush Hermes?" Epimetheus asked looking concerned at the little man as he fluttered softly in the air. He shot both brothers a disgusted look, his eyes narrowed and his breath hard as he chucked a small scroll at them in fury and then turned. Both gave a surprised look to Hermes as he glared at them and without a word, turned and slammed into a leaping speed, leaving small amounts of dust in their wake from the dry dirt below their tender feet as he disappeared back towards the mountain. The small scroll hit the ground below them, the little paper was fiery bright red and they knew at once it had been sent from Zeus, even more so from Hermes reaction to seeing them, they also knew Zeus had told everyone of their dirty deed from the night before.  
  
"Well. what does it say?" Epimetheus asked while staring at the parcel that lay before him, unwilling to move.  
  
"What am I, a Fate?! I do not know! I have not read it yet!"  
  
"Then read it!!" Epimetheus commanded now, his body shaking so hard it looked as if it were about to burst. Prometheus reached down regrettable and clamped his hand around the scroll, but his fear for what was inside was so strong, he crumpled the paper slightly in his fist. As if someone possessed him then, he lifted it before both their eyes and began to unravel it, but to their surprise, it only was a foot long sheet, with hardly but a sentence written upon it's fragile surface.  
  
"Mount Olympus is waiting for you.."  
  
Both brothers turned to each other staring at one another looking as though they had seen a ghost for both were a pale white staring at the little note. The refused to take their eyes off the letter wondering whether they should go or if they should stay for the warning in their heart was strong and they feared for the worst. What if Zeus was planning to steal away their god powers in front of everyone without any warning to show them off as an example to what happens to those who are taken in because they had stolen powers that did not belong to them? Breathless they glanced off into the lightning based filled mountain sky, leading up into the mountain disappearing above the clouds.  
  
Looking to each other Prometheus's eyes seemed to be trying to debate whether they should go on or not. Fear was taking over his mind, he felt as if clearly as the pale sunlight that peaked farther overhead by Apollo's mighty shoulders. Epimetheus stared on to his brother, looking as if he were about to pass out into the cold encrusted ground littered with the fall twigs from the nearby dead trees.  
  
"Well should we?" he asked curiously upon his brother, staring at him looking for a pure answer of regret, wondering whether he was even going to answer his question, as he watched him slightly lift his head and eyes from their hard gaze upon the small sheet and look up to the mountain as if it were evil.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Prometheus asked riddling, as if he did not know what else to say to him to comfort his brother for the slightest moment.  
  
Without warning, Prometheus jumped upwards, catching the wind at his feet. Epimetheus instantly followed with the exact amount of lightning speed as his older brother. The wind was pushing against their frail bodies as they powered upwards into the heavens, speeding as fast as they could. The clouds seemed to bury them into them, as if devouring them for the midmorning's lunch. They had no idea what they could think of that could be in store for them. The note had been so short yet it delivered a dangerous warning that held in secret to the light of Apollo's sun, even that morning they had caught him sending them an evil glare as Hermes had done shortly there ago.  
  
What could he want.? Prometheus whispered to himself, the thought lurking about his mind in fear and anxiety. Where does he want us to go at all? I do not understand the slightest. He whispered again to himself in curiosity his mind racing with ideas. The fear of what was about to come began to fill his mind instantly as if calling to him whistling out both their names to their doom, right into Zeus's hands that could easily smite them from the world within seconds, like he could have accomplished the night before if he hadn't been so angry.  
  
Maybe he calmed himself from the night before and was willing to forgive them, after all, wouldn't man have discovered that fire any ways from his bolts, they had only sped up the process slightly from Zeus's plans, or maybe Zeus was luring them into a trap like his heart so wished it not to be so. There was only one to find out, and it was to go and see for themselves.  
  
Epimetheus was feeling the same frighten feeling deep in the bottom of his heart and in the very back of his mind but he felt more confident by staying quiet. Clearly, the fear reflected from his brother's eyes so maybe he could be the one to stand up for both of them and be the one in charge instead of his older brother. He had after all, always felt a over powering sense towards his brother, he did after all come up with the idea of creating the man that walked the gentle earth this day so maybe, they had every right to do what they had done. It was their creation to mess with and to advance if they ever so pleased it to be so.  
  
The sky seemed to beckon them forward now, pulling apart the clouds, giving a clear blue stream as if they had dived into the ocean with the wind pushing them upwards into the bright rays of the nearby sun that arose so steadily, so slowly and carefully. Now they were close, they could make out those wonderful gleaming golden gates that entered into the Gods' Mount Olympus.  
  
They began to slow their pace, acting very cautious as they grew closer to the forbidden gates of man. What would have the gods been thinking to invite them while they knew Zeus must have been mad at them, no not mad, furious, enraged, words couldn't describe how their master was feeling out of all the other gods, no one could compare to the powers of him, no matter how much they tried. He was the one who gave them their powers over the certain sites of the world and he could certainly take them away and destroy them with a swipe of his mighty hand.  
  
Finally they were there, it was only a matter of seconds before they took their first step onto the soft tender white fluffy clouds that littered the ground and stood around the peak of the monstrous mountain, stealing all the beauty from the sky as if beckoning it to compare to its enormous self. The wind became calm, brushing their robes gently back against the frail tender blue sky. Silence filled their ears all seemed to die around them but the faint whistling within the depths of the wind. Their hair swept around their perfectly sculpted faces, their eyes gleaming with fear and doubt, both now with an equal share of both of the emotions. Epimetheus shook slightly against the cold winds as they wrapped his body in a tight circle and unraveled back into the air.  
  
"Well, well, well. a could harsh voice sounded behind them. Recognizing it neither turned to face him, they knew that must have been what he really wanted, all that attention.  
  
"Seems my bride refused to join me today but that's alright, we'll be having two new visitors at our home shortly.. Oh in about an hour or so.." He spoke again, his voice growing colder and more devilish in tone.  
  
"We have not time with you!" Prometheus barked his voice hard and firm as the dirt ground that laid thousands of miles below them now. He did not turn to face him, nor did his brother; they were not so low as to go head on with the ruler of the underworld.  
  
"Sure. sure. not now anyway.." Hades remarked, a hint of enjoyment at their own remark slipping into his hard voice.  
  
"Not ever.." Epimetheus whispered to himself as he moved forward towards the gleaming golden gates.  
  
"What was that?" Hades asked, and Prometheus finally turned to face him, catching a faint smile sliding across his ridiculed lips.  
  
Both stayed quiet, and Epimetheus stayed focused at the gates while Prometheus shot him a hard stare, wishing he could just cause Hades' lips to vanish from his face.  
  
"No matter, I'll just see you both in hell then." Hades quickly ended with a small chuckle protruding from his fiery deep-gutted throat as he vanished instantly from their sights back down to his own throne way below the ground.  
  
"What a push over.." Epimetheus whispered, his eyes still glued to the gates as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the burning pole that centered the gates. "Do you really believe him?" He asked Prometheus, turning the bar so it slipped safely from the rocks and released the gates, letting them both sides of it slide back safely with pure silence.  
  
"Of coarse not!! Do you take me for a fool!!" he lied, feeling that his brother might have caught the hint of fear in his voice. What could he had been thinking. Hades and Zeus might have been brothers but unlike the relationship with him and his brother, Epimetheus, Hades and Zeus hated each other with everything in their souls. Hades was lying, he must have been. There was no other solution. Why would Zeus send them to hell when he could always easily do a lot worse to them. Take their all their powers but their immortality and let them burn, suffocate and freeze. He could even shoot them down into the Titan's sealed cavern deep below the seas. Surely, Zeus's father would delight in devouring their godly bodies.  
  
Prometheus was so deep in thought however that he did not notice Epimetheus disappear from sight beyond the gates. Looking up, he finally caught the last glimpse of his pale blue robe vanishing over a set of clouds. In a panic, Prometheus shot up, speeding towards his brother, feeling as if being watched though. Feeling stupid as well, he slowed his pace, dying into a fast walk, his younger brother coming into clear view now. Within a few minutes he was finally side by side with Epimetheus, completely slowed into a steady walk, his form perfectly preserved in an upward important looking position.  
  
A grand aura began to fill the air, giving it the perfect view of sight in the entire place, lighting it up with the perfect amount of darkness in each of the corners, looking as if though it was really a painting. Each God stood before them, staring them down angrily. None so much as Hera who stood high above them all, Hercules cradled in her arms that also seemed to be glaring at them. A young baby like that.. Glaring at us. What a site that was. Epimetheus thought to himself as he stared right back up at the infant who pulled his thumb to his mouth and began sucking it fiercely.  
  
Booming footsteps caught both brothers off guard, they instantly turned towards the throne, and Zeus appeared before it, sitting cross-legged across it as if he had not a care in the world. His face was stern and forceful yet, he seemed calm and collected as if he knew exactly what to do, perfectly well balanced in his own mind. Nodding to them, he carefully rose from his seat, letting his grand robe flow down around his body. He kept his head high as he lowered his gaze towards them, his eyes now hard and as black as coals. Both brothers lowered their heads in shame, wondering if any of them would take pity upon them for these expressions they now showed. Glancing up a little bit, Prometheus noticed none that changed their glares, they still seemed as if painted on a canvas, never changing. With slow powerful steps, Zeus began to walk towards both boys, his head still held high and his expression frozen as solid ice.  
  
"You're late.." He mentioned to them as he finally reached the bottom step and he seemed to be hiding a smile behind that icy look of his. Epimetheus caught it and looked up, a startled look smacked across his face. 


End file.
